


Holding you though the nightmares

by Anglemoon77



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, HMCWTIYS, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, No beta we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglemoon77/pseuds/Anglemoon77
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up to Crowley having one of his nightmares. Hugs and cuddles are in order.This is for @usedtobehmc's HMCWTIYS contest on Instagram.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 42





	Holding you though the nightmares

Aziraphale woke to the sound of whimpering. Normally such a quiet sound wouldn't wake someone up but Aziraphale was a light sleeper. Much lighter than most, after all he was a principality, a guard, one meant to stay vigilant. So the small whimpers woke him.  
He looked down at his chest where Crowley was laying. He gently brushed his hair from his face and saw the tears rolling down his face.  


"Can't..... Azira..."  


"Crowley dear," Aziraphale called gently not trying to startle him to much. "Dearest." It was no use Crowley's grip on the bed sheets tightened and his whimpering increased. Aziraphale began to sake him gently.  


"Angel!" Crowley's eyes popped open and he sat up almost like he was going to run and Aziraphale caught his arms before he could do so."Dearest, it's alright. Calm down see I'm here." He said bringing a hand up to lightly cup his face. Crowley blinked for a second before falling into Aziraphale's arms. They stayed like that for awhile, Crowley holding his angle while he whispered sweet thing to him and stroking his hair.  


"Was it the fire?" He asked still holding him. Crowley nodded tightening his hold on his angel.  
Ever since the failed Apocalypse Crowley had been having nightmares about the bookshop burning down. It wasn't every night but it was still frequent enough. Before he would wake up alone in his flat and call the bookshop in a panic. Then one time he actually showed up there.  


He had tried to make up an excuse for why he had shown up at the bookshop at three in the morning but Aziraphale had seen right through him. There relationship had changed as well. With the threat of heaven and hell no longer hanging above them they could now express there feeling for each other freely. This also meant that Aziraphale could call him out if he saw he was hurting. So finally Crowley caved and told the angel what was wrong. Aziraphale had taken him in his arms and suggested that he spend the night. Thoughs night began increasing lately, not that Aziraphale minded especially since sleeping was not all they did.  


"I'm sorry I woke you up." Crowley said his face still buried in Aziraphale's chest. He knew how light of a sleeper Aziraphale was. "It's ok Love." Aziraphale said still gently stroking his demon's hair.  


“I couldn't find you, couldn’t save you.”  


“I was never in any real danger you know that.” Crowley still didn’t move his head from its spot in Aziraphale’s chest. “You were always so good at coming to my rescue. There was the Bastille, the Church bomb.”  


“Both of witch where your own fault.” Crowley added.  


“Oh hush you.” Aziraphale said giving Crowley a light smack and drawing a small giggle from the demon.  


“Are we ready to lay back down dear?” Aziraphale asked  


“Don’t wanna go back to sleep.”  


“That's ok.”  


“Will you still hold me?” Crowley asked finally lifting his head up.  


“Of course my dear, I would love nothing else.” He said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  


They lay back down on the bed, Crowley laying back down on top of Aziraphale and Aziraphale warping his arms around him. Soon the sound of his heart beat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled Crowley back to sleep. But Aziraphale stayed awake still holding his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> link to @usedtobehmc's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/usedtobehmc/


End file.
